Never Leave A Man Behind
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Ils ont perdu un camarade certes, un ami pour certains, mais toi, toi tu as perdu ton univers entier. Tu as perdu une part de toi-même, la meilleure partie de toi-même. Peut-être même la seule partie de toi que tu ne haïs pas. Tu es un soldat sans leader maintenant. Pinn


La pluie tombe sur tes épaules depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, et ton t-shirt qui te colle au torse apparaît maintenant constellé de tâches plus foncées, comme si l'on t'avait jeté un seau d'eau en pleine figure, mais tu t'en fous royalement.

Tu fixes le jeune arbre que tu viens de défigurer avec ton opinel, avec au fond de toi cet espoir infime que quelque chose va se produire, que le mot que tu y as gravé va se métamorphoser dans les airs, et peut-être, peut-être te laisser apparaître une dernière fois le demi-sourire que ta mémoire commence à avoir du mal à former. Si seulement.

Tu ne sais bien qu'il ne se passera rien, pourtant.

Finn est mort.

 _Finn ne reviendra pas_ , te répète encore et encore ta raison, _Finn est mort_ , résonne la voix de Coach Beiste dans ton crâne.

Finn t'a abandonné.

Tu sais que les autres membres du Glee Club sont encore dans l'auditorium, sans doute à entamer une énième chanson qu'il a fredonné un jour, et tu ne peux pas nier que chanter tout à l'heure t'as fait plus de bien que tu ne voudrais l'admettre, mais tu as besoin d'être à part un instant. C'est sans doute égoïste de ta part, mais tu ne peux plus supporter leurs pleurs et leurs geignements que Finn était leur capitaine, et qu'ils ont perdu un de leur meilleur ami.

Ils ont perdu un camarade certes, un ami pour certains, mais toi, toi tu as perdu ton univers entier. Tu as perdu une part de toi-même, la meilleure partie de toi-même. Peut-être même la seule partie de toi que tu ne haïs pas.

Tu penses à ce moment que la seule qui peut vraiment comprendre ce que tu ressens, c'est Rachel. Tu serais bien allé la serrer dans tes bras un instant si elle n'avait pas été aussitôt accaparée par Kurt, Mercedes et tous les autres.

Oh tu sais bien que toute cette colère que tu ressens contre le monde entier finira par se dissiper, et qu'il est plus que probable que tu finisses par appeler Santana et Quinn tout à l'heure, voire même Rachel et Kurt, mais pour l'instant tu te laisses t'énerver tout seul, et t'auto-convaincre que personne ne peut ressentir cette douleur qui brûle au fond de toi, que personne ne peut te comprendre.

Tu étais pareil il y a quelques années, persuadé que personne ne te comprendrait jamais et que tu resterais seul, toute ta vie. Finn avait cassé tes barrières une par une, et t'avait fait voir tout ce que tu pouvais être, tout ce que tu étais vraiment. Tu lui dois tellement.

C'est aussi pour ça que tu ne peux pas être avec les autres maintenant. Eux sont contents que l'école ait accepté de placer sa photo de début d'année dans un cadre, qui probablement accroché dans l'auditorium ou la salle de musique.

Pas toi.

Une plaque, une photo c'est bien certes … mais il était bien plus que ça. Pour les gens qui le liront, il ne sera qu'un nom sur une plaque et une photo sur un mur, rien d'autre.

Un autre quaterback prendra son numéro, une autre personne héritera de son casier et d'autres chanteront les chansons qu'il a chanté. Les élèves qui l'ont connu quitteront l'école progressivement, et les générations qui suivront ignoreront tout de lui. Ton cœur se déchire à l'idée que l'on puisse l'oublier, lui qui était tout dans ce lycée, mais tu n'es pas complètement idiot, tu sais que les gens vont et viennent à l'école et qu'à part quelques exceptions, on finit souvent par oublier ses camarades de classe.

Tu ne peux en vouloir aux gens de ne pas chercher à savoir quel est le nom qui correspond à la photo, parceque tu sais pertinemment que tu aurais fait de même. Hey, peut-être même que tu aurais été rajouté une moustache et des lunettes sur la photo, qui sait.

Tu penses un instant à Lilian Adler, qui a vécu toute une vie aussi que vous n'avez jamais réellement cherché à connaître, et qui pour vous n'était qu'un nom sur une plaque. _Elle vit dans la mémoire de Mr Shu_ e, t'a dit un jour Rachel. Un sacré paquet de conneries, à ton avis. On ne vit pas dans la mémoire de quelqu'un, on est enfermé à tout jamais dans les souvenirs d'un autre, qui peut déformer à sa guise ce qu'on a dit, ce qu'on a fait, qui on était vraiment.

Et pour toi, Finn était un leader.

Oui, ça fait plutôt cliché à entendre, et d'ailleurs quand Kurt a comparé Finn à Superman tout à l'heure, tu as retenu un énorme ricanement, mais ça reste vrai.

Il n'était pas le plus intelligent, ni le plus délicat, et il n'était certainement pas sans taches, mais personne ne peut nier qu'il aimait les gens dans ce club, et qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux.

Il n'était pas Superman, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, est-ce que ça compte vraiment ?

Tu secoues la tête en soufflant, pensant un instant à tous ceux qui sont autour de Mr Shue maintenant, à le consoler en lui disant qu'il aura réussi de faire du Glee Club ce qu'il est maintenant, et qu'ils continueront avec ou sans Finn.

C'est faux.

Le vrai leader des New Directions n'a jamais été lui. Finn a trouvé Sam et Rory, et tu as fait rentrer Matt et Mike dans le club, puis Lauren quand Kurt a été transféré à Dalton. Finn a convaincu Quinn, San et Britt de quitter les Cheerios pendant que tu te démenais pour que le reste des gars de l'équipe de foot vous rejoigne pour le show de la mi-temps, et la fin du match du championnat. Tu étais même prêt à t'habiller en Lola pour que vous puissiez gagner les Nationales. Tu as su bien plus tard que c'est Finn qui était à l'origine de Don't Stop Believing, qui est votre hymne en quelques sortes. Vous aimiez ce club avec tout ce que vous aviez.

Lui a fait tout cela parcequ'il en était leur vrai leader, et qu'un chef est prêt à tout pour son équipe. Et toi, tu as fait tout ça pour lui.

Tu aurais voulu lui dire, bien sûr, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Le temps, ou plutôt le courage t'ont manqué.

C'était ton meilleur ami. Mais c'était aussi bien plus que ça.

C'était _lui_. Ça a toujours été lui.

Au diable Quinn, Rachel, Santana et toutes les autres qui se sont mis entre vous deux. C'était lui ton premier choix, toujours lui. Et tu ne pourras jamais lui dire en face.

Tu ne peux même pas commencer à décrire à quel point tu t'en veux de l'avoir trahi tant de fois, et d'avoir même pu croire que tu le laisserais tomber après l'école, comme si c'était lui qui avait besoin de toi dans votre amitié, et non pas l'inverse. C'était ton meilleur ami, et tu as cru quand même que ça ne te ferait rien de le faire souffrir, parceque hey, qui se soucie sérieusement de ce que peut ressentir un garçon de seize ans quand on lui vole sa copine ? Tu étais un idiot, et un ingrat. Et il t'a toujours tout pardonné quand tu ne le méritais pas.

Quelque chose de mauvais en toi te soupire que tu mérites ce que tu ressens maintenant, que tu mérites de souffrir pour tout le mal que tu as causé, que tu mérites d'avoir le cœur brisé comme lui l'a été. Que tu n'es qu'un lâche parceque tu n'as jamais osé lui dire tout ce qu'il représentait pour toi.

Tu as failli t'énerver violemment quand Kurt n'a pas voulu te donner son blouson de football. Tu as failli lui crier qu'il n'avait jamais rien partagé d'autre qu'une chambre avec Finn, et que c'était toi son vrai frère, mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu n'as pas rajouté non plus que c'était toi qui le connaissait depuis des années, toi qui avait été son meilleur ami tout au long de sa vie, toi qui lui ressemblait le plus, et surtout toi qui l'aimait le plus.

A quoi ça aurait servi ?

Finn n'est plus là pour écouter ta confession maintenant, et personne ne saura jamais. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, tu essaies de te convaincre, même si tu sais pertinemment que c'est faux, que tu vivras le reste de ta vie hanté par les regrets et les " _et si ..._ " .

Tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il aurait dit, ce qu'il aurait fait. Tu ne sauras jamais si c'était réciproque, si ce que tu avais décelé comme signes étaient vrais, si vous auriez pu être quelque chose de plus. Et plus que la peur du rejet, c'est cette incertitude sans fin qui te ronge.

La pluie semble avoir cessé, mais tu es complètement incapable de dire quand. Tu remarques juste que les gouttes ont cessé de tomber sur ton front, et que maintenant les seules traces qui dévalent sur tes joues sont les larmes que tu as retenues trop longtemps.

 _Quaterback_ , te renvoies le mot que tu as gravé sur le tronc de l'arbre planté en sa mémoire. C'est ce qu'il restera à jamais maintenant, puisque la mort l'a emporté dans sa jeunesse sans qu'il puisse changer l'étiquette qui lui collait à la peau en un autre titre.

Tu penses à tous ces rêves qu'il avait, qu'il t'avait confié, tout ce qu'il aurait pu être. Soldat, professeur, pompier … il y en a tant. Il était destiné à quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'un simple videur de piscine, c'est sûr. Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir tenté de l'emmener avec toi, cependant. Pourquoi tu serais allé quelque part sans lui ? C'est à ce moment-là que tu as réalisé ce qu'il signifiait pour toi, quand tu as compris que tu ne pouvais pas aller là-bas sans lui.

Mais lui était plus grand que ça, plus grand que les piscines, les petits boulots, les galères, et toi.

Tu souris doucement en pensant à son premier choix de carrière, qui s'était avéré être un échec cuisant malgré lui. Tu savais pourquoi il s'était engagé dans l'armée bien sûr, tu étais le seul à savoir. Laver l'honneur de son père, c'est ce qu'il a dit à tout le monde comme raison, mais toi tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la seule. Il voulait aussi se sentir au sein d'un groupe, il avait besoin d'appartenir à une communauté, en être le leader ou un simple membre peut importe, mais juste se sentir accepté pour ce qu'il pouvait apporter et ce qu'il était.

Tu lui as proposé de t'engager à ses côtés, clamant que tu le suivrais où qu'il aille, mais il a refusé. C'est quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de faire seul. Tu as toujours plus besoin de lui que l'inverse, tu réalises à présent.

Bien sûr que le savoir parti des semaines à l'entraînement avec la possibilité de le voir se faire envoyer un jour dans un pays lointain risquer sa vie ne t'a pas vraiment plu, mais c'était _son_ choix, et tu devais respecter ses choix. Tu as promis que tu ferais semblant de rien avec les autres, et que si on te posait des questions tu ne dirais rien à personne.

Tu as gardé pour toi les lettres qu'il t'envoyait du camp de formation, les seules qu'il envoyait tu crois bien. Tu as toujours été un peu égoïste quand il s'agissait de lui, et quelque part, être le seul à savoir ce qu'il faisait te plaisait.

Tu l'as soutenu quand il est revenu bien sûr, et tu as tout fait pour qu'il vienne te rejoindre, pour avoir ce qu'au fond de toi tu rêvais depuis toujours. C'est grâce à lui que ta courte expérience à l'université restera le meilleur, et le pire souvenir de tous.

Parceque c'était lui et toi, c'était vous, ensemble, et maintenant tout est fini et ce n'est plus que toi, _tout seul_.

Rachel finira par s'en remettre, tu penses. Tu l'espères. Tu l'espères parceque personne ne pourrait vivre avec cette douleur que tu ressens au plus profond de toi, qui te brûle les os et te glace le sang à la fois.

Tu es un soldat sans leader maintenant.

Tu as assez cogité, tu te dis en te relevant, ignorant la manière dont tes habits trempés collent ta peau pour poser ta main une dernière fois sur la plaque qui porte son nom. Il manque quelque chose, tu réalises, et tu sors à nouveau ton couteau pour graver le numéro 5 sur l'autre côté de l'arbre. Tes doigts retracent le chiffre et les lettres, et tu ranges ton couteau avant d'effacer tes larmes du plat de ta main. Tu ne peux plus rester ici, pas plus longtemps. C'est trop douloureux à présent.

Tu démarres ta moto, et tu t'éloignes de McKinley à vive allure, en te demandant bien où est-ce que tu vas aller maintenant, et si tu reviendras ici un jour.


End file.
